


Dweller of the Deep

by VampbaitInfinity



Series: Under the Influence [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beards, Begging, Biting, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Intense, Intimidation, Large Cock, Love Magic, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Perversion, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Scenting, Size Difference, Spells & Enchantments, Squirting, Strength Kink, Tight Spaces, Unintended Consequences, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: I wanted to write a fic where Aquadaddy was a bad, bad man.





	Dweller of the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Insert your name in the blank ❤️

( ) screamed into the hand that closed firmly over the lower half of her face, the massive forearm that locked around her shortly after rendering her virtually immobile. Said arm tightened around her ribs, leaving her unable to reach to fight in any way as he pressed his feverish naked body against hers from behind.

She shuddered, her breath hitching at the solid mass of pure muscle, her dripping locs obscuring her peripheral vision, though she could clearly feel the curve of her head resting just below his sternum; his breaths were eerily even, not at all wearied by the small human’s struggles. In fact, he seemed further excited, the hot, thickness of his cock digging into her back. ( ) could feel the intruder staring down at her, drinking in her fear and modesty. Water cascaded over the broad back and shoulders of her captor, twisting and turning between grooves in his muscles before curving around her breasts, belly, and shapely legs. He smelled as if he had spent his day by the sea, all salt and briney-sweat. She smelled of botanicals and lilies.

Defenseless as she was, he released her torso and swept his hand upward to catch hold of her right breast, his thumb only just brushing her nipple, rousing it to hardness. He took note of her apparent sensitivity, beginning to roll and pinch until she was struggling anew, her slippery skin gently stimulating him. The hand that had been over her mouth slid down to engulf the same tortured breast, his first mimicking the action on the opposite, making her pant her next pleas.

The greedy hands on her breasts paused for a moment, then he seized her throat with his left, strangling her following words to silence. The trespasser growled deeply as he delved between her thighs, the girl’s cheeks burned when he found her sopping, his fingers coated despite the water. Without warning, he sat down on the concrete floor, pulling her into his lap, her legs sprawled on either sides of his bulging quadriceps. ( ) shivered in the evening air, the warm water now only splashing her painted toes. His grip kept her subdued, but he allowed her her voice, cock twitching against the flesh of her ass at her vocal distress. He began to rub her cunt openly, all but his thumb stroking her smoothly from clit to entrance, pressing dangerously where she yielded, but not entering.

Shame burned her; he messily spread her arousal, groaning deep in his chest when he finally did push a digit into her molten depths. She shook like a leaf in his arms, unable to do much more but sob quietly as he probed her insides. This was a private villa, remote as it was tropical. They both knew no one would hear her over the waves. ( ) did, however, cry out when he began to eagerly press into her with a second digit. Trying to close her legs against the intrusion proved futile, and he just forced both in as far as they would go to punish her, knuckles digging into her womanhood painfully. She begged for him to cease, clawing at his arm uselessly. The hand at her throat forced her to look up, and through her swimming vision, she was struck by his  _ glowing _ gold gaze.

She took in the long dark hair and beard, the faint scars on his chiseled, bronzed face and wild look in his eyes.The possessive sadism dancing behind those golden irises seemed to glow all the more as he speared her repeatedly, her becoming features twisted with contrition and streaked with tears. The man seemed to delight in her humiliation, the loud squelching of her grip around his fingers spurring a smirk of triumph from him, a whimper from her. Before she knew it, he was standing, pulling her with him so that her feet no longer touched the ground. Walking out of the outside shower, the gargantuan stalked around to the back entrance, kicked the door in, and tossed her down onto the plush loveseat.

The young woman was scrambling to her feet as soon as he’d turned to lock the door, vaulting over the back of the loveseat and across the sizable room to the front door. As soon as she had snatched it open, it was slammed shut, the hulking nude form pressing menacingly into her back. She cried out, yanking at the door frantically as he began to chuckle lowly. With one arm, he lifted her clean off her feet, throwing her down onto her California king. He slid in after her, his massive body covering all but her splayed thighs. The poor girl hugged herself tight against his invasion of space, crying anew when his lips met the junction of her neck and shoulder.

He reared up, his thighs keeping her spread wide, and examined his prize: her long, dark locs soaked the sheets beneath her, her tawny skin covered in droplets of water and goosebumps. Her arms crossed over her nudity did little to hide her abundant curves, her perky breasts, her shapely hips, or her leaking cunt. He could smell that she’d pleasured herself in this bed many times, and he entertained the fantasy of telling her how he’d watched her from the bay window, watched her bring herself to climax several times for several nights, clearly never fully satisfied. She smelled sweet and needy, her anxious heartbeat picking up at his staring. Her long, dark lashes fluttered prettily as she shied away from meeting his gaze, another melodic request for mercy tumbling for her full, glistening lips.

He dove back down to her neck, his beard scratching at her soft skin as he lavished it with lips and tongue. Pulling her tight against him, he rolled his hips experimentally against her struggling form, the base of his cock gliding against her bare sex- she froze. He chuckled darkly, grabbing both of her forearms against her belly. Without her limbs in the way, he took his time, biting and sucking his way from her neck to her bust, leaving fat welts behind. The sounds she made when he took a nipple into his mouth made his cock twitch painfully, desperate to cause more of those noises. With expertise, he coerced more sounds out of her, biting down harder when she refused to wail for him. By the time he was finished, it looked as though a much smaller shark had taken to her, circles of sharp teeth leaving purple indentations all over her breasts and torso, one leaking a small amount of blood, just below her puffy areola. She was panting as her tears creased the pressed white sheets, forcing herself to look at the headboard to her right, rather than the predator above her.

As if he’d read her mind, he flipped her onto her stomach so that she was in full view of the mirror across the room. Seeing him towering over her prostrate form, fully reared up to his full height, she knew she was at his mercy. Looking at the monster that bobbed up to his waist, she prayed it would not last long. Her intruder pulled both of the pillows from the bed and shoved them beneath her knees, angling her hips higher and spreading her wider for his perverted gaze. He took both cheeks in his hands and squeezed, knowing that his grip was too rough for her. It didn’t matter when he could more easily watch her holes wink and tense. He did not bother to bind her hands. She was defenseless.

She watched him hungrily knead the hefty globes of her ass, spanking and squeezing to his satisfaction. When he dipped his head and took a bite, it was too much. She pressed her face to the sheets below as he sucked at her flesh, working his way to the base of one cheek before suddenly spreading her again. ( ) arched in surprise at the familiar scratch of his beard sliding between her thighs, clamping her hand over her mouth as his tongue slipped inside her. Without a moment’s hesitation, he held her open with one hand, moaning at her smell and taste. He held her in place with the other great palm splayed over her lower back, swirling his tongue directly over her clit with a slow, even rhythm.

She bucked to try to throw him off, but he simply settled further between her thighs, eliciting high-pitched pleas, her vicious pulling at his scalp pleasant and soothing. The thumb of the hand holding her open dipped into her and wedged there as he took to her with more ferocity. His wet tongue massaging her effortlessly toward climax, his thumb pressing deliberately to stimulate her from the other side. Sweat pooled at the dimples above her ass, her legs began to shake, her pleas becoming louder despite her pride. He pulled her back further onto his face, growling hungrily as he pleasured her; he could tell how close she was by the absentminded rocking of her hips, the way her thighs repeatedly flexed, her toes curling as she tightened around his thumb. Pressing into her deliberately, he fixed his lips around her swollen nub and tongued it mercilessly, her orgasm dragging through her before she had the conscience to cover her screams. He held her open now with both hands, her climax so intense she had attempted to crawl away. Begging fell on deaf ears, and overstimulation and all, he dragged her kicking and screaming through a second orgasm, her body arching up off of the bed and squirting disgracefully, staining his beard. He lapped at her until her hole relaxed a bit, licking his lips and removing his thumb.

The bed dipped around her and she felt the muscles of his torso mold to the yielding flesh of her body. Though she knew what was coming next, she weakly tried to pull herself towards the edge of the bed. He tsked, pulling her back by the waist and kneeing her thighs further apart. The waves raged outside, sea spray knocking at the modest wood of her villa, as if to save her. The head of his cock was hot against her sopping womanhood, earning a nervous whine from ( ), who was still in denial of her fate. Positioning himself deliberately, he pushed forward, breaching her at last. A vice grip around every inch of him, he wet lips bulging around his shaft, manicured fingers pushing uselessly at his thighs to stop him. Snapping his hips forward harshly, he fully seated himself inside of her, looking to the mirror to see that her face was buried, her fists twisted tightly in the sheets.

Grasping her just under her chin, he forced the tearful girl's gaze to meet his in the mirror, and then reared back and sheathed himself again. A deep ache erupted in her womb, and with every savage entry, she felt him heavily in her gut. Despite herself, she cried out at every intrusion, hating how his smile widened the more viciously he entered her, surely tearing her with his girth. Angling himself, he filled her again, her cry now edged with surprise. Repeating the motion, he easily spurred lust within his captee, her pussy clenching around him to the hilt. His strokes were still brutal, but the new angle inspired a carnal pleasure within her that she'd never admit to. Aiming for the deepest depths of her, the source of her wetness, the place where she gripped him the tightest, he lost himself in her softness.

Weight settled around her, the large man collecting her into his arms as his hips repeatedly slapped against her ass, the squelching of her pussy louder than both of their panting. Without warning, he rolled his hips, and she cried out, tightening around him so much so that he had to slow his strokes to remain in control. Again, he rolled his hips just so, her reaction so delicious closed his eyes. Burying his nose just behind her ear, one hand at her throat, the other slipping between her legs, he rode her slowly. The poor girl didn't stand a chance, each slow descent accented by a firm smack of his strong hips, slow enough to feel every veined inch, hard enough to show who's in charge. The hand between her legs teased her in time with his thrusts, keeping her rigid inside and out as she fought the pleasure.

Said fight was short lived, the angle of her hips and his strokes too precise, the endless caressing and flicking of her clit too perfect, the hand at her throat a silent threat. He held her gaze, mouthing at the welt he'd created behind her ear as she unraveled, brown eyes rolling prettily up into her head. Full lips were parted in a silent 'o', her back arching up into him on their own accord, impaling her further. ( ) 's intruder watched, enraptured, rocking into her until her grip loosened. And then he wound her up again and again, now knowing where to caress, where to stroke, to push her  _ disgracefully _ over the edge.

He took her on her stomach again, loving how her ass bounced with every entry, and quivered as she came.Then he flipped her over and took her on her back, legs over his broad shoulders, unable to hide from that golden, smothering gaze as it watched her fall apart twice more, breasts swaying wildly with each powerful thrust. He brought her around the other side of the bed, before the mirror, and held her wide as he impaled her. And after, when she cursed him, he took her there on the hard wooden floor, winding her locs like a rope around his fist and pounding her until she begged. She was covered head to toe in his love bites, welts and handprints decorating her skin like watercolors. When she was simply spent, head lolled back against his chest, arms limp at her sides as he fucked her swollen, leaking cunt, large fingers ghosting over painfully-sensitive nipples and squeezing at her pliable breasts. He looked her over, splayed as she was in his lap, transfixed at the sight of her taking his cock despite her pain and exhaustion. He reared up into her anew, the new vigor with which he moved, unfortunately, sparking against that spot within her. ( ) fatigue weighed heavily on her, but he had long since discovered what brought her to ruin.

Strokes carefully measured, his secure grip on her body grounding her, the King of The Seven Seas made her toes curl until she cursed like a sailor. When he could feel she was close, he kept her just there, never quite letting her fall over the edge. She could feel his cock swelling inside her as he moved, the delicious burn of it too much. Guiding their slick bodies forward until they met the cool sheets, he ground himself into her, seeking her depths like a man given up at sea. Her orgasm began where they were joined, coiling up into her sharply, spreading from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, him milking her easily onto the sheets for what felt like an eternity. Before she could process it, he was seating himself fully into her with a roar, his scalding seed filling her, and then filling her some more. He fucked her through her orgasm, until she fell quiet and motionless, until his heavy balls had finally emptied and she was quite full.

Thinking better of pulling out, he gathered her into his arms, spooning her from behind, where her only protests were her unconscious emissions from having her bruises jostled. She was covered in his scent, he noticed, his libido momentarily spurred by their commingled aromas. Her whine of pain as he further hardened inside her held him at bay, however. He could always have her tomorrow, so he  _ would _ .

\-----------

  
_ "Y' are sure this is what ya want, child? Once you make wish, you never take it back.", the old woman warned, knobby fingers gripping what appeared to be a walking stick, though it had strange engraving on it. _

_ ( ) nodded, tucking a loc behind her ear. "I want to be noticed by more powerful men, the  _ **_most_ ** _ powerful at that! I'm just so tired of dating losers." _

_ The old woman sighed. _

“ _As you wish, my dear. But power likely come at a price…"_

_ The old woman began whispering something, her hands raised to the heavens. The sky almost immediately became overcast with fat, dark clouds. Wind tore through the palm trees on the beach, blowing her dress so violently that she had to hold it with both hands to keep her modesty. The flower they'd given her up at the main resort was torn from her head with the gust, and she watched with blurry eyes as it flew far out towards the sea. _

_ Suddenly, the old woman gasped and whipped around to face the sea. _

_ "Out of d' waves...your destined will come for you", she almost whispered and the winds ceased, as if they'd never been blowing. _

_ ( ) Stood there agape, marveling silently at what she had just witnessed. Eventually, she asked,"When...when do I get to meet him?" _

_ The old woman sagged, the surf beginning to get choppier and those same pregnant clouds I'd seen only seconds before begin to develop in the distance at sea. _

_ "Soon, my dear. Very, very soon…" _

  
  


_ \---------- _

  
  


_ The champagne selection was divine, and she found herself having more than 'a few too many'. ( ) was a giggling mess at the bar, chatting merrily with the barkeep and whoever happened to be sitting nearby. Eventually, though, she noticed no one was sitting nearby anymore. Even the bartender was avoiding her gaze directly as they spoke, perplexing her greatly. Just as she was about to address it, she caught his gaze flickering nervously to and from something just behind her. Turning in her seat, she caught sight of a hulking man sitting several tables away. His eyes were gilded, striking as they were intimidating. And they were zeroed in on her. _

_ She tensed a little at the intensity of his stare, but brushed it off as nothing more than another asshole with no respect. As the evening progressed, she grew tired, her body buzzing happily with drink. Bidding goodnight to the barkeep, (...) slid out of her chair, smoothing her backless, white dress of any wrinkles. Upon turning, she noticed that the same man from before was still there. In fact, everyone had left, save for the two of them...He still faced her direction, gulping down an enormous mug of froth without breaking eye contact with her. There were a collection of mugs just behind him. She was impressed  _ **_and_ ** _ irritated. _

_ With no words to get another, she took the closest exit to the right, intending to follow the boardwalk path until her villa. Not even a few minutes later did she feel, rather than hear, heavy footsteps not far behind her. She whipped around, that man from the resort now only about six feet away. _

_ "You've got to be fucking kidding." _

_ The man didn't respond. _

_ "So you're really just going to stare at me so night and then try to follow me home, instead of just coming up to introduce yourself?", she questioned,putting her hands on her hips. _

_ His dark hair swayed gently in the salty breeze.Opening his mouth, his words almost instantly died on his tongue, her accusing glare enchanting. A sudden gust blew her hair about her; his nostrils flared, his meaty fists bunching at his sides. _

_ "If you couldn't come say hello, there is nothing for us to talk about. You're a creep for going about it this way, to be honest." _

_ His eyes traced a slow line from her lips to her hips. _

_ "Oh, fuck no." ( ) ran like the devil himself was after her, and when she got to her room, she immediately let guest services know that there was some poor, drunk bum wandering around with his feelings hurt. They informed her that they would take action immediately, and minutes later they came to check on her, even checked her property to make sure he wasn't hanging around. _

_ Once an officer had come and gone, she took the chance to head to the outdoor shower, knowing that the man would be crazy to hang around when the resort police were looking for his exact description. She was safe, despite the nagging desire to glance over her shoulder. She knew she'd only see waves… _

  
  



End file.
